<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have You Seen a Sunset Turn Into a Sunrise? by WyldstileTH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616952">Have You Seen a Sunset Turn Into a Sunrise?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldstileTH/pseuds/WyldstileTH'>WyldstileTH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Inspired Stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Song Inspired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldstileTH/pseuds/WyldstileTH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky is just a beautiful thing to look at.</p>
<p>Based on a line from the song “What Am I” by Why Don’t We.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meta Knight &amp; Jecra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Inspired Stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have You Seen a Sunset Turn Into a Sunrise?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The work music finally gave me an idea that isn’t violent or drawing! :D</p>
<p>Based on a line from the song “What Am I” by Why Don’t We.</p>
<p>Anthropomorphized past.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sky was always a beautiful thing to look at. A painting of stories from the universe’s past and future. Painted in golden hues and bright blues. Fluffy paintbrushes that glided white across the horizon. The planet’s stars dotting the night and day skies in harmony with the many moons planets danced with. It was as if this ancient painting was alive. Breathing. Singing. Loving. Moving. A true piece of wonder that not even a god of beauty could compare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jecra sighed as he watched the stars moving slowly. This planet’s rotation offered short days and nights and the opportunity to view the slow movements of the inner galaxy. A comet whizzed past, leaving a glowing trail of flaming ice that fell into the planet’s gravitational orbit. Magnificent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spread out on the cool leaves beneath him, “I think this might be my favorite planet yet, Bright Eyes.” He spoke to his young friend that leaned against a nearby plant, sharpening one of his many daggers. “The sky is just beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It makes me dizzy.” The blue-haired warrior deadpanned, “And you say that about every planet that isn’t a barren wasteland.” The small warrior tucked the dagger into his cloak and pulled out a small lance-like weapon. He sat down and began polishing the foreign weapon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… but this planet is different.” Jecra looked over at his friend, who did not meet his gaze, “Man… wonder how nice the sunrise is gonna look, Meta.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have never seen a sunrise,” Meta deadpanned once more and did not look up from his weapon when his friend turned to face him with a shocked expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How have you never seen a sunrise?! You’re what… eight, right?” Jecra spoke as he sat up, crossing his legs in a position of relaxation. Meta grumbled at the incorrect age. “Err… sorry, Bright Eyes…” Jecra rubbed his neck and Meta stood up, picking up his weapon and other supplies he had scattered about. “Hey… where do you think you’re going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Back to camp. I don’t feel like being useless anymore and sitting around,” he said as he began walking away and into the dense brush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m supposed to be watching you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t doing that before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on! You’re gonna be the reason Garlude and Arthur both kick my a*s!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not my problem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you wanna see the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meta stopped in his tracks and whipped around, eyes glowing a dark forest green in the low light. He began to walk towards Jecra. “How?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait what-” Jecra began, but was cut off by Meta grabbing the amulet around his neck to pull their faces close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How!” Meta demanded more than questioned, his eyes now more red than green or yellow, like they normally are. Jecra gave a smug smile as sunlight touched Meta’s finger and he flinched back. Meta leaned over slightly to see the sun rising behind Jecra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jecra was careful to keep his small friend in his shadow as he stood transfixed on the glorious light shining behind him. Once he was sure the light wouldn’t touch any of Meta’s skin, Jecra turned to experience the quick, but beautiful sunrise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sky was painted with pastel pink, a pale yellow, and a bold red. One large star rose with a small red one and a smaller white one following it cose behind. It was magnificent how this planet survived with the beauty of three nearby stars to call their suns. The light, fluffy brushes gliding across the painting seemed to be glowing pink and yellow against the now red and blue sky. The last of the night stars faded from view and the moon went into hiding as the three suns rose to their peak to signal the start of the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though the sunrise was over, both Jecra and Meta stood there a little longer to watch the clouds melt to a white color and find a more solid shape. Jecra looked over at Meta and smiled when he noticed his small friend was smiling under the mask he wore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jecra… that’s…” Meta began, but seemed to be at a loss for words before he had to flinch away from the sunlight finding his skin and painfully biting it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jecra put up his arm so that the light wouldn’t reach his young friend, “Yep, now you see why this one’s my favorite?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meta looked up at Jecra and squinted his eyes, “So what’s the next planet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My new favorite!” Jecra called out and they both laughed a little, “But… I really do like this one. How often can you watch a sunset become a sunrise?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re tired.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, very.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed again and began to find their way back to camp so that one of them could take a nap and the other could boss around scouts and soldiers three times his age.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you can see, I find the fact that my Meta is so young but is at a higher rank than a lot of the soldiers. Hehehehehehe… </p>
<p>The name of the planet they are on is Midori and it is a very lush planet with three suns by the names of Finya for the closest and mildest of them (most similar to our sun), Lavya for the second closest and coolest of them (the red giant), and Winya for the farthest and hottest of them (the white dwarf). Each of the names of the suns are derived of the native language of the planet the suffix “ya” roughly meaning “light giver”, “fin” being part of the word fincha for “fire”, “lav” being part of the word lavan for “lava”, and “win” being part of the word wincha for “winter”.</p>
<p>Midori has only two seasons with one being called “Fincha” (fire) and the other being “Wincha” (winter)(“cha” roughly translating to “time”). Sometimes Finya and Winya are called the Summer Star and Winter Star respectively by those with a native language other than Midorichin (the native language of Midori).</p>
<p>Midori, as already stated, is a very lush planet and is known for deep forests with lots of flora and minimal fauna. The natives of the planet are called Kanrinin and have fur of varying colors, length, and patterns, but they are all very good at taking care of plants even if they have never lived on Midori. They have small faces and small bodies with arms that nearly touch the ground when they stand up to their full height. The Midorichin language accent will pronounce vowels more fiercely (as all vowels are pronounced long in Midorichin except for a few special cases, like the suffix “chin”) and “F” as a bit more “TH”.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>